Confession of a Teenage Weapons Mistress
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: A story of love, blood, and a wonderful kunai, but not in the way you think. "I love you, you know?" Neji/Ten Rated T just to be nice and safe.
1. Tenten

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Confession of a Teenage Weapons Mistress**

* * *

><p>"Come on Tenten, you <em>have<em> to do it! It would be one of the most youthful things you have ever done!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down, totally and completely extatic (although, when was he not extatic?) about the news that he'd just learned.

"I don't _have_ to do anything and besides who told you?" Lee was normally clueless, like a hyperactive puppy, obidient, kind, loyal, trustworthy, and completely and totally consumed in his own little world. Tenten was okay with this, everyone on team Gai had learned to live with the odd form of life known as Rock Lee, however, what Tenten did not enjoy were the rare occasions when he actually had a clue. Like now, for example, because he seemed to always get a clue when she needed him clueless.

"I do not understand what you mean, Tenten, for I understood this youthful process a long time ago." Here he nodded sagely and Tenten sighed, twirling a kunai and wondering if she should beat him up to keep from talking, but Lee was the most loyal person she'd ever met, she trusted him (even if others thought he would blab everything to Sakura, she believed he had some sense of selfcontrol).

The truth was, Tenten really wanted to do what Lee was trying to coax her into, "I don't know… I mean, what if he doesn't want to?" She was worried, if Neji didn't want to, there was no way she could make him, or even convinse him to see things her way.

"He will! Believe in the power of youth! Now go!" Tenten just continued to twirl her kunai, if she was to do this, she'd need a cool way to do it, something that would leave him speechless, blow him out of the water, make him think of only that. She chewed on her lip, "But how would I do it?" She hugged herself with her other arm and turned to look at Lee.

Lee would never admit it but he was honored that Tenten sometimes let her guard down when she was with him; she did that with no one else…well actually he would if it didn't embariss the weapons mistress, but it would so he would remain quiet, "It matters not Tenten! Only you and your mission matter! Now go forth!"

"I don't know Lee…" She looked over his head and continued worrying her lip, "I just don't know."

"And you will never know unless you try it!" He was all but shooing her away now.

She looked at him like she wanted to stab him, but then she got it! The perfect way to make Neji agree, "You know what, I'm going to go. Bye Lee! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck sweet Tenten, may the power of youth be with you!" Lee waved to her as she turned around and walked to Neji's house, in the Hyuuga household, silently fixing up loose ends of her beautifully masterminded plan.

If this didn't get his attention, she didn't know what would.

Five minutes later, and she was strolling into the Hyuuga household, the startigically placed guards didn't even hinder her, she'd been there too many times, they knew her, knew her patterns. Some waved, some said hello, and some commented on how unusual it was to see her today. Which was true, Tenten didn't usually come to the Hyuuga household unless invited by some member of it (usually Neji). But this fact didn't hinder her because the guards just assumed it was something to do with the Hokage or maybe Tenten needed Neji's assistance in something, maybe training.

Tenten let them think this, and hummed as she walked, allowing her feet to guide her, not really watching where she was going. Tenten was nervous and when she was nervous she had this bad habit of twirling weapons, or using weapons, or when she couldn't do either of the first two, thinking about weapons.

Which is why she almost ran into poor Hinata.

"Oh Hinata! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" She hurridly appologized to the poor, shy girl who she probably had just scared half to death. After several reassurences about how she was alright from the younger girl, Tenten asked if she'd seen Neji, and got the reply that he was in his bedroom.

"Thanks Hinata!" Tenten smiled and waved and made her way to his bedchambers, which was, now that she noted her surroundings, exactly where she had been going.

Arriving at his bedroom, Tenten knocked twice in rapid succession, it wasn't how she'd always knocked, usually she did four knocks in rapid succession, one for each member on her team. She waited outside until she heard Neji monotone, "Enter" before heading in.

She allowed only enough time for Neji to look up and the slightest hint of shock to touch his face before she pinned him to the wall with a few kunai.

Now Tenten wasn't stupid, she knew that Neji was super strong and could pull away quickly, perhapse he'd think this was a surprise drill (she did that sometimes, just to keep him on his toes) so she quickly walked over to the wall and leaned in close to his face.

Neji was once more in shock, because this was never part of any drill, and slowlly, Tenten drew a kunai across his cheek, leaving a line of blood in his wake, smirking she pressed her lips against his, softly, briefly, then just as sudden as the kiss was, she pulled back, and offered him another smirk.

"I love you, you know?" And then, she threw her kunai, the one she'd caressed his cheek, at him and walked away, because she was just that badass.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, first new thing in forever! (Which came out differently then I thought it would)<em>

_Anyway, there shall be a second chapter to this, which shall be Neji's response._

_Which I'm going to start writing. Right now… Actually, right after I put this up. Maybe. Probably… I need to think up a cool response first… hmm… what should it be?_

_Anywho review!_

_(P.S. Anyone know of anyway to get some insperation? I need to buy some more, my stock is running on empty.)_


	2. Neji

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Confession of a Teenage Prick**

* * *

><p>Ever since what became known thought of as, <em>the incident,<em> in Neji's mind, he'd pretty much ignored and/or avoided Tenten, which wasn't that hard since it had been only one day and she probably didn't know he was avoiding her.

Neji had reached a dilemma. Tenten had confessed her love to him and he had to decide: first, if he loved her. If the answer was yes, then he had to decide how to confess to her, which wouldn't be that hard, since he already knew her feelings for him, so all he'd have to do is go up to her, say it, and then probably kiss her sensless.

He touched his lips as he contemplated what to do, they still tingled.

But if the answer to the first question was no, he didn't love her, then he had to decide on how to break her heart, which would be hard because he was one of his bestfriends and his teammate, it would be tough and he'd probably come out of it black and blue.

He touched his lips again, still unsure what to do.

Tenten, for as long as he'd known her, had been his weakness, he knew that. Gai knew that. Lee knew that. Heck, all of Konoha probably knew that.

If Neji was Shikamaru, then Tenten was Ino… no, wait, bad comparisson. Neji shuddered at the thought of Tenten as Ino more so than shuddering at himself being Shikamaru.

"Neji! Has Tenten confessed her youthful feelings for you yet?" Lee bounded in, happy, carefree, and completely unaware that the Hyuuga was in a troubled mood.

"The door was closed Lee." He stated calmly, folding his arms across his chest.

Lee looked at the door as if it would still be closed, "Yes. Yes it was."

"That means I want privacy Lee." Neji glared at the bowl-headed man.

"Yes but if you really wished for privacy then you would have locked it." At this point, a vein popped out on Neji's forehead and Lee realized what that meant, Neji was irritated.

But that would never hinder his youthful mission, "Sooo, did the youthful Tenten confess her youthful feelings?" Lee hopped up and down.

Realizing there was no other way to get rid of the green tick, Neji growled out a yes.

"And did you tell her of yours?" He prompted, wiggling his bushy brows.

"…No…"

"WELL WHY THE HECK NOT?" Neji winced and glared at Lee, his ears couldn't take much more abuse from this loud man.

"I don't know if I feel the same way." Neji looked away, but he could _feel_ the look Lee was giving him, finally he asked, "What?"

"And people say I am the youthfully ignorant one." Ignorant was a nice way of putting it. Neji would have used stupid, idiotic, moronic, "You love her."

"And how would you know this?"

"I am the youthful love guru." Neji snorted, but Lee continued, "I know because you worry about her when no one else does, I know because you worry about her yet you never worry about anyone else. I know because if she died, you would too. I know because I know you watch her. I know because you're overprotective of her. I know because you're jealous when she's with another man. I know because she's been all you can think about since even before she came here."

Neji stared at Lee, he was pretty sure his mouth was open, "NOW GO! UTILIZE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Neji, once again in shock (twice in two days, he was getting soft) just nodded, and headed out to find her.

It didn't take long; she was at the training fields. She was training alone, with just a simple kunai as her weapon. Perfect.

Gracefully, he became her opponent, using the kunai she'd used on him the other day.

"You know, the girl I love used this against me the other day." He stated casually, slowly pushing her back.

"Did she now?" Tenten smirked, and allowed him to direct her towards the trees.

"Yes I have to pay her back," suddenly he pushed her to the closest tree and dragged the kunai across her cheek, just as she had done.

From her vantage point, Tenten could see the faint white line from where she'd cut him.

However, unlike what she had done, Neji ran his tongue over the cut, until it reached the sides of her lips, then he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

His kiss, however, wasn't soft or brief, no, he took his time and in the end, pulled away from her completely breathless.

"I love you, you know?" And then, he loged the kunai into the tree trunk next to her face, before turning around and walking away, a smirk placed on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Look at that (just choked on a grape, but not what I wanted you to look at) I finished the next part of it! <em>

_I think I'm getting back into things… but maybe that's just me being overconfident._

_I hope you liked these!_

_Anyway, Review!_

_(P.S. Still in search for insperation.)_


End file.
